


GIFSET: Toberto

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Pusher (Refn Movies), Trial & Retribution
Genre: Gifset, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smoking, blowjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Tonny (Pusher) x Roberto (Trial & Retribution)"Go take your shower, I'll wait..."For @allegs, @graham-glasses, @TC from the Toberto room of the HEU discord server ❤️❤️❤️❤️





	GIFSET: Toberto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator.

  
  
  
  



End file.
